


the rules are simple, no alcohol in my brain

by planetundersiege



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [32]
Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Alcohol, Ava's demon - Freeform, Bickering, Drabble, Gen, LITERALLY, Mid-Canon, Sharing a mind, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Wrathia, please don’t drink inside of my brain.”
Relationships: Wrathia Bellarmina & Ava Ire
Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745629
Kudos: 5





	the rules are simple, no alcohol in my brain

When Ava woke up, she was back in the now familiar environment that was her mind. Like always, the first thing she did was to think about how she looked before she drank the vial, and saw herself transform into her old, human appearance, which comforted her. And now, since she had nothing to do until she woke up, she decided to meet up with Wrathia.

But as she walked closer to where her demon usually was, she began to have a strange feeling in her head, which she soon got an explanation to. Wrathia was lying on the ground, a half empty bottle of some sort of liquor in her hand. She was drinking, in her mind.

“Hey Ava, you already fell asleep again, want to make me some company? I really don’t like when you change back into that human appearance, it’s so ugly. You look much better outside now after the vial.”

“Wrathia, please don’t drink inside of my brain.”

“Shut up, it’s our brain. I can drink how much I want. And the best part, if i get a hangover, I can just share half of it with you and it won’t be that bad for me. You’re okay with that, right? As my host it’s your duty to help me.”

“I’m not ok with that. I’m fifteen and don’t want to drink. And I don’t want my body to take the toll of it because of you. And our deal was about me killing Titan for you, not to let you have easier hangovers.”

“You’re such a killjoy, you know that Ava Ire?”

“Oh, so not letting you drink makes me a killjoy?”

“Eh, yes? That’s what I just said.” Wrathia said before putting her bottle to the side. Ava kept looking at Wrathia’s long claws, and remembered the ones she had briefly had before she pulled them out. Ouch.

  
“Well, you can drink once we’ve finished our deal, and you have your _ own _ body back.”


End file.
